


Qasino Royale

by Rigel99



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/pseuds/Rigel99
Summary: Wrapping up some past so you can enjoy the present.





	Qasino Royale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danger_Zone24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/gifts).



**Christmas Eve, Bond’s rarely used office, River House**

“I don’t do Christmas, Moneypenny. This time of year is for children and adults with children of which I am neither.”

“Oh come along, James. It’ll be fun! A room full of boffins who can’t hold their drink, playing party games? God knows what mischief a couple of agents could add to the mix…”

Bond frowned and sighed. He had to admit it was a tempting proposition, especially after seeing Q in that hideous jumper and reindeer antlers earlier that afternoon. He hadn’t know he was capable of letting his hair down, so ramrod straight they’d be in a professional capacity.

He folded. “Fine,” he replied. “I’ll join you for one.”

“One drink?” she asked, hooking her arm through his, “and one boffin?” she grinned knowingly.

Bond smiled. “Well, I may not do Christmas. Everything else is on the table…”

* * *

**Six Hours Later…**

“You haven’t told me where this auspicious event is taking place, Eve,” Bond said.

“Next left…” Eve replied, dutifully ignoring him. “Then right…” Bond dutifully complied. “Annnddd, here we are!” she said. Bond leaned forward to absorb their whereabouts.

“Genting Casino?” He sat back in the driver’s seat for a few seconds before turning his attention to Moneypenny with a mild, accusing frown. “I feel misled.”

“Probably because you were,” Eve said cheerily.

“And how exactly am I supposed to gain admission to a casino in this get up? They have standards in establishments like these. A sense of fashion and style being high on that list. No exceptions.”

“You’re an exception to every rule, Commander Bond,” she said, just as their doors were opened, they were ushered out and the attendant took possession of Bond’s car keys to stow the Aston beast in the underground carpark for a few hours.

Moneypenny, donned in a graceful black number, was floating gracefully up the steps to the front entrance before Bond barely hit the pavement. She turned while the usher opened the door.

“Coming, Commander?” she said challenging, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Damn you, woman,” he grumbled, sinking his hands into the pockets of the corduroys she had dared him to wear before following in her wake.

They checked their coats before stepping into the lobby, at which point, the sight that greeted them, stopped Bond dead in his tracks.

“Alright you lot,” said Q, his back to the new arrivals, “you have four hours so make sure you enjoy yourselves and make the most of it. No counting cards because if you get caught we will be banned and I will ban said person to a week clearing behind the servers in MI6’s basement. I still have the night shift to bring here. Any questions?”

A minion hand was raised.

“Yes, Hemmings?” he said crisply, as he handed out chips.

“Is this going to be a regular feature in the MI6 Christmas calendar, Sir?”

Q smiled, continuing to dole out the stacks of chips to waiting hands. “If you behave yourselves. One evening to see what it feels like to be an agent in the field seems a small reward for your service…” But when Q looked back up at the small group of minions they weren’t looking at him. They were looking _behind_ him. Q turned at the hips to see a sleekly dressed Moneypenny and a….

Q blinked. Slowly. “Bond? What on God’s green earth are you wearing?”

Moneypenny was grinning like all her Christmases had landed in her lap and were currently treating her to a dance. Bond pushed the glasses up his nose and sighed.

“I was told by my colleague and former friend here that in order to gain access to your little gathering and blend in, perhaps a cardigan and corduroys would be more appropriate.”

Q turned fully then, treating Bond to the full effect of a Quartermaster in a tuxedo. He suddenly felt very subconscious and slightly off kilter, like the tables had been turned, completely catching him off guard.

The minions were still staring and Q was biting his lip in an effort not to laugh. He didn’t need to turn to know they were still there.

“Three hours 58 minutes you lot,” he said, the minions treating him to the sound of scurrying off to indulge some of their more low-key fantasies.

Q's smile is wide and his eyes are mischievous with intent. “Shall we get started?”


End file.
